Hero Sandwich Bwen Vore
by Werewolf Hero
Summary: A Vore story If ya don't know what vore is, turn back now.  Ben askes Gewn his girlfired to make him a Sandwich and gets more then he bargned for.  Ending and bata reading by Lyko Barbossa


**First this is a vore story. It contains the heroes getting eaten. Seconded it is a Ben 10 story with Ben and Gwen as lovers if either of this are offensive two you DO NOT READ THIS STORY. I do not own Ben 10 or Spartans.**

"Gwen make me a sandwich" The Ten year old hero asked.  
"I love you Ben but you got to work on your manners." Gwen replied  
"I'm sorry honey." The boy said. "Gwen, could you please make a sandwich for you're hungry boyfriend?"  
"We are about to eat duffs."  
"Grandpa's cooking." Ben replied  
"Good point." Gwen said with a wicked grin.

Immediately after they heard an explosion from outside, looking out the window I saw that the barbecue exploded. Black smoke was pouring out of what was left of it. Grandpa Max was all right except the blast knocked him down.  
"I guess were not having alligator tails stake after all." He said getting back up "Kids I'm going shopping I will be back."

"Convenient." The lovers said at once  
"So sweaty how about diner?" Ben asked

Gwen was about to objection but she got a better idea. She kissed Ben on the lips. "OK you got it. I will make you a sandwich." She said before casting a sleep spell on her hero boyfriend. Gwen smiled at Ben. They were Cousins true but over the summer the have fallen in love. They did not see anything wrong with it Grampa Max even made shire that being boyfriend and girlfriend was all right with there parents. Nobody seamed to mind.

When Ben came two he was very surprised. He was shrunk down two one foot and on a giant piece of bread and naked. He looked up and Gwen was only wiring an apron. She looked pretty and sexy but he could not understand it.

"Gwen what is going on?" He asked.

"I am making you a sandwich." She said placing pieces of cheese over Ben.

"This is not what I meant!"

"I know." She said adding spinach and onions to the Ben sandwich "But I'm hungry and I always wanted to tray this. Charmcaster showed me how and I wanted you to be my first."

"But I thought you loved me Gwen."

"I do and you will be fine." Gwen said kissing Ben before poring mustered over her boyfriend.

"Are you shire?" Ben asked

Yes but just in case I'm going give you a look at were you're going. She said dropping the apron to the floor. Gwen's creamy skin was glowing beautiful he found himself looking at her flat stomach he was going to be in there it might not be so bad Gwen was lovely in her nude form. "Like what you see?"

"Very much." Ben said

Gwen picked up the sandwich and brought it up two her mouth.

"See you later my love." Gwen said

"I hope so." Ben said being slowly swallowed in one bite.

He was slowly going down Gwen's thought and enjoying it. It felt like a massage. Gwen's stomach was worm and nice. He evenly went to sleep.

Ben awaked as if noting happened thirty minutes later it seamed like nothing happened however he remembered everything. Slowly he waked out into the main room of the rust bucket.

"How was it?" Gwen's voice said Ben could not see were she was

"It was wonderful sweaty, were are you?"

"On the table." Ben looked down and she was as small as he was before and still naked. Gen was so adorable at that size like a little fairy. She blushed before saying "Could you return the favor, please?"

"All right. But I don't want to make you a sandwich. You deserve to be something sweet."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Gwen Sunday" He said happily

Ben tock out the Ice Cream bowl and chocolate syrup and a banana and strawberries and placed them on the table. After Ben scooped out the ice cream and pleased it in the bowl as smote as he could. Gwen happily got into the bowl

"This is freezing sweaty." Gwen said

"Well you are naked on ice cream." Ben said cutting the banana "here maybe this will help."

Gwen got up on the banana it did help a little. Ben then covered her in the Chocolate syrup.

"Hay" Gwen said licking herself. "Not bad"

When the Sunday was done Gen got back on the ice cream. "Umm are you forgetting something?"

"Oh right." Ben then tock his clothes off his body was fit but not to many mussels and darkened allele from the sun he was a fine sight "Better?"

"Much better. OK sweaty I'm ready."

Ben tock a spoon and started eating the ice cream have way through Gwen jumped on the spoon. She kissed Ben on the way into the mouth. "I love you Ben."

"I love you two." Ben said slowly swallowing her.

After Gwen had gotten out, she happily jumped into Ben's waiting arms, forcing him to hold onto her bridal style. As they looked at each other in the eyes, emerald meeting jade, they leaned their faces in for a kiss that sent their spines into a pleasure-trip unlike any other before. It might have been the fact that they had gone through a form of Trust-Building exercise thinking that something would go wrong; it could even have been the fact that they were stock naked. Whatever it was, it made them enjoy the kiss all the more. But as the kiss ended, Gwen unleashed a small, cute yawn.

Ben saw this and smiled gently before asking, "Tired?"

Gwen could only nod her head in reply while giving a tired sounding noise of approval.

"Then maybe we should go ahead and hit the hay." Ben suggested. "That'd be lovely, honey..." Gwen answered.

With that, Ben moved to Gwen's bunk and gently laid her down. He went to get their clothes from the bathroom, which he assumed they were there when Gwen lazily pleaded, "Ben, sweaty, could we please sleep with just our underwear this time?"

Ben chuckled at how cute she was and only nodded. He grabbed his boxers from his pile and Gwen's panties from hers. He was looking for something else that belonged to his girlfriend when she called out from the other room.

"Ben, you KNOW I don't where those uncomfortable bras."

Ben went to the bunk and slid Gwen's panties on for her, seeing that she was about to drift off to dreamland anytime now. Once he had accomplished this, he slid into bed; pulling the covers over him and his cousin turned girlfriend. Gwen wrapped her arms around his torso in a gentle, yet possessive way while using his chest as a pillow. Ben wrapped a single protective arm around her shoulders and lightly kissed the top of her head.

"Love you, Gwen" he whispered.

"Love you too, Ben" she whispered back.

And they finally drifted off, letting sleep claim them both.


End file.
